


No One Likes Pigeons, So That's Perfect For Me

by SeCrFiDr



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Also my writing is kind of shit, Angsty in first chap, Blood, But he and Jeremy are TIGHT, Dont expect frequent updates, Gen, I used proper grammar tho, Michael gets two new features, Post-Squip, SO, The Squip Squad are friends, Ur warned i geuss, at all, im just not in this fandom anymore ahd this brings back some bad memories, im sorry..., please, so much blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeCrFiDr/pseuds/SeCrFiDr
Summary: Michael gets two new featuresThe title will make sense later





	1. Bears and Wasps

In 4th grade, Michael woke up to a soreness in his back.

He frowned, confused. Why did his back hurt? He was sleeping normally, hadn't done tough (any) exercise before sleeping, and he has a normal back. He thinks. He's not exactly a doctor, but he's never had these problems before.

As he thought, he realized the pain was getting stronger, and staying at his shoulder blades. Michael sat up. What was happening?

He rubbed the sore spots with one hand, then froze when he felt two bumps. He stood up, and stumbled to the bathroom. Luckily he slept in the basement, or else he would have to pass his 'parents' room, and, well, he really didn't need that right now.

He opened the door to the bathroom, and turned on the light. He flinched when the pain shot up suddenly, and shut and locked the door behind him.

He tore off his hoodie, and gasped when he looked in the mirror.

There were two golf ball sized lumps on his shoulder blades.

He shakily reached out to touch one when the pain skyrocketed.

He fell to the ground, screaming. It felt like a bear was ripping into his back, clawing and mauling at the bumps while thousands of time wasps stung the dripping flesh. He felt blood run down his back, heard his screams tear his throat up as if imitating the bear on his back, and saw blood on the ground like red acrylic paint on paper as he writhed and flailed, his brain trying unsuccessfully to escape the pain.

Before he fell unconscious, a thought flashed through his mind.

I'm glad I have a soundproof room.


	2. Michael, Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah that last chapter was shoooooort  
> sry

Michael finally woke up again when he heard his phone ring.  
He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. He had a pretty bad headache, and the normally cheerful 'Always be aware of autocorrect!' was not helping. He suddenly froze.  
That's Jeremy's ringtone.  
He looked at his chest, and gaped. There was blood spattered on his skin like someone was flailing while heavily bleeding, which wasn't to far from the truth.  
He looked around for his hoodie, which almost always held his phone. When he finally saw it, the phone had stopped ringing.  
Oh fuck.  
Michael, for all his faults, always answered his phone. Always. No matter the time. Jeremy was gonna-yep. There was the 'Waka waka' of Pacman. That was Jeremy's texting tone.  
Michael reached over to his hoodie, wincing at the crackling of dried blood on his back, before he fell flat on his face.  
There was an extra weight on his back.  
'Waka waka.'  
What?  
'Waka waka.'  
That wasn't right.  
'Waka waka.'  
He turned his head, and nearly screamed.  
There were wings protruding from his shoulder blades, covered in dried blood.  
No, sorry, don't think you understood, there were WINGS ON MICHAEL MELLS BACK. WINGS.  
He stared, eyes wide.  
What the ACTUAL FUCK. He felt his vision fade a bit, black spots appearing randomly across his vision when-  
'Waka Waka.'  
Oh, yeah.  
That's right.  
He has a friend.  
He reached forward, and grabbed his phone out of his hoodie pocket. He turned it on, and saw that it was 10:28 A.M. He opened the texting app quickly. He could deal with the FUCKING W I N G S later, but now he had to make sure Jeremy didn't come over.  
For a second, a small second, he found it ironic that this time he was in the bathroom dealing with weird shit and he DIDN'T want Jeremy to come in, when last time he was in a bathroom dealing with weird shit that was all he wanted.  
He dismissed the thought, and looked over at what Jeremy had sent him.  
[7:20 A.M.] heeres_jeremy: hey michael where r u  
[7:25 A.M.] heeres_jeremy: michaaaaeeeel  
[7:29 A.M.] heeres_jeremy: r u sick or dying  
[7:31 A.M.] heeres_jeremy: dude where r im getting worried  
[7:40 A.M.] heeres_jeremy: MICHAEL WHERE R U CLASS IS GONNA START SOON SO I CANT COME OVER R U DYING  
[7:45 A.M.] heeres_jeremy: MICHAEL CLASS IS STARTING ARE YOU OKAY  
[8:53 A.M.] heeres_jeremy: MICHEAL IM COMIN OVER AT LUNCH  
[10:20 A.M.] heeres_jeremy: okay im comin early rich can cover 4 me  
[10:26 A.M.] heeres_jeremy: IM HERE MICHAEL OPEN UR DOOR  
[10:27 A.M.] heeres_jeremy: MICHAEL I HAVE A KEY IM COMIN IN  
[10:28 A.M.] heeres_jeremy: WHERE ARE YOU YOUR STUFF IS HERE  
OH SHIT.  
SHIT.  
Michael, upon realising that Jeremy was in his house, squacked. Yes, squacked. Like a bird.  
He dropped the phone and pushed himself into a standing position. There was no point in saying that he was fine, Jeremy wouldn't believe him.  
He looked at his ...wings... and realized that they were pretty flat against his back.  
Now that he was looking closer, he realized they looked like pigeon feathers. He reached over and poked one, and gasped when he realized he could feel them. He tried moving one, and gaped wide when it moved.  
Michael then heard Jeremy in the other room.  
"MICHAEL, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jeremy yelled frantically.  
Michael tried to say, "I'm in here!" on instinct, but forgot his throat was dead. He ended up making a noise that sounded like "Ighmighnhhhggahere!" and started coughing.  
Jeremy's footsteps grew closer.  
Michael picked up his hoodie and slipped it on. Maybe he could pretend his back didn't feel mauled.  
He then looked at the bathroom.  
"Sghit."  
He said when he saw the dried blood that coated the floor.  
No wonder he passed out.  
It was too late to cover anything up, because at that moment Jeremy tried to use the doorknob.  
It rattled, but didn't move.  
"MICHAEL, UNLOCK THE DOOR BEFORE I BUST IT OPEN!"  
Michael paused, then submitted to his fate. He reached out, unlocked the door, and stepped back as the door flew open.  
"MICHAel?!"  
He stared at Michael, who was extremely pale, then at the ground.  
Blood was spattered everywhere, and he could see Michaels phone on the ground.  
"What the fuck." He said, then looked up at his friend, who was staring at the ground as well. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Jeremy screamed, then ran forward to Michael. "HOLY SHIT THAT IS A TON OF BLOOD ARE YOU OKAY YOU LOOK REALLY PALE HOLY SHI-" he was cut off by a sob.  
He lifted Michaels head, and saw the tears start to fall down his face.  
"Michael?" Jeremy said.  
Michael looked into the concerned and confused eyes of his friend of 12 years, and something in him cracked.  
"I'll teghll yohu outshiged."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll maybe get another chap out tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> so Idk I got the first two chapters just wait


End file.
